


What Matters

by Yalu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e07 Bad Boys, Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalu/pseuds/Yalu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thing is, John was always sorry.</i>
</p>
<p>Inspired by 9x07 Bad Boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Matters

Thing is, John was always sorry.

The moment he slammed the phone down on that cop-

_"...peanut butter. You can bail him out-"_

_"Let him rot there."_

\- he'd been sorry.

When Dean had trudged into the car, loosened a tie and shrugged off Sam's endless questions – "What was it like? Was it fun?" – he'd been sorry.

He'd been sorry when he missed their birthdays. And Christmas. He'd been sorry when he promised two weeks and was gone five. He'd been sorry for their long faces and rubbed-off tears, for missed games and forgotten presents.

John was always sorry. 

Thing is, it never mattered.


End file.
